


Steven Universe Smut/Lemon

by Pumacat83



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Ao3 Story, Just Sex, Lemons, Sex, Smut, any ship you want, general sex, idk what else to say, steven Universe ships, steven universe characters - Freeform, taking requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumacat83/pseuds/Pumacat83
Summary: Just a bunch of smut and lemon stories that I wrote myself. Taking requests! I'll do any ship except ones with Steven because he's underage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first story I've every posted on Ao3. I usually use Wattpad, so please bear with me as I try to figure out how to use this website. I'm really into Steven Universe and some certain ships, most of which I have looked for smut and lemons about but have found next to nothing for, so I decided to write this. You can request any ship as of right now (but no x Readers, on a story I have on Wattpad, I have so many requests for x Readers that it's pretty much all that's in the book). Unless you specifically say otherwise, though, one of the characters many have a dick/tentacle. Okay, now thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!

Pearl gently touched Jasper's face with a small smile. The two gems were curled up in bed together, wrapped in three blankets, two of which Steven had taken off of his bed and snuck onto them while they were asleep. The window was open and a soft breeze had been blowing in. Steven, being the adorable little kid that he was, had been worried that they would get cold. Pearl saw this through her eyelashes but feigned sleep for Steven's enjoyment. 

Now warm sunlight streamed in through the open blinds. Pearl had enjoyed sleeping, especially since it was with her girlfriend of five years, but now she was ready to talk to Jasper again. 

"Jasper, love, wake up," she cooed softly. Jasper stirred slightly under the paler gem's touch. 

"Mmh? Pearl?" The groan was soft and her voice was husky with sleep. Pearl propped herself up on one elbow to look down on her lover. 

"Wake up, sleepy." Jasper threw one arm over her face and rolled over onto her back. 

"Ugh, Pearl, can you close the curtains? It's too bright," the orange warrior complained. Pearl chuckled and turned to close the curtains like Jasper had asked. Then she leaned down and gently pulled Jasper's arm away from her face to kiss her. Jasper was still for a moment, then she wrapped her arms around the smaller gem's miniature frame and pulled her on top. They broke apart after a long moment. Pearl was leaning on Jasper's chest, fingers dangerously close to the edge of her suit. 

"Hello there," Pearl remarked casually. Jasper gave her a gentle but cheeky grin.

"Hello," she replied. Then she kissed Pearl again. "Nice to see you." Pearl leaned down now and stretched her body out on top of Jasper so they were parallel to each other. She rested her cheek on her girlfriend's breast, her eyes fluttering closed with a soft hum. 

"You're so warm, Jazzy," she murmured. Jasper chuckled. 

"Are you cold dolly?" Jasper asked Pearl. 

"No, I just like being warm," the smaller replied. Jasper chuckled again. Then she put both hands around Pearl's waist and lifted her so that she was sitting, then she placed her on the bed and climbed on top so she was straddling the pale one. Pearl's eyes flew open. "What are you doing?" 

"We're alone, and I know a wonderful way to warm you up," Jasper replied. "Only if you want to, of course." Pearl blinked up at her. 

"Are you saying... a bit of morning sweets?" she asked slowly. Jasper nodded. 

"Yeah. Like I said, only if you want to."

"Of course I do," Pearl answered. Then she leaned up, propping herself up on her elbows to kiss Jasper. Jasper met her in the middle with gentle lips. 

The kiss was sweet and wonderful for both of them. Jasper's mouth was warm and gentle, though it could not compare to Pearl's. Jasper was the first one to make a move. She drew her barbed tongue once over Pearl's lower lip and Pearl opened her mouth in permission. Jasper carefully slipped her tongue into Pearl's smaller cave and began exploring her new territory, lifting her hands from the bed to put them around the other gem's tiny waist. 

Pearl reached up and tangled her fingers into Jasper's mess of twisted locks in her passion. She tugged gently and a soft moan escaped the bigger's lips. Their tongues twirled around each other, Pearl's tasting the gentle barbs on Jasper's. 

Before long, they pulled apart. A string of saliva connected the two for a second before it broke. Jasper looked at Pearl to see her eyes were half-lidded. 

"Jasper," the pale one panted. Jasper smiled softly at her. 

"Yes dolly?" Jasper replied. 

"Ugh, please." Jasper brought her face to Pearl's neck. 

"Please what?" Then she planted a gentle kiss there. She still straddled Pearl, though she was more balancing on her knees so as not to crush the fragile gem below her. She held up the servant with both arms around her tiny frame. At he kiss Pearl tipped her head to the side and let out a small moan. 

"Please, Jazzy, I-I need you," she groaned. Jasper smiled against the pale flesh and kissed her again. 

"Patience, love. You'll get me soon," Jasper replied. Pearl moaned again. She was always very sensitive, especially on her neck and her nipples. But Jasper didn't know that yet. 

Jasper sucked her neck hard, leaving a dark mark there. Then she licked over it gently. The soft spikes on her tongue made it lovely for Pearl, who let out yet another moan. 

Jasper soon moved down and brought her lips to Pearl's collarbone. Pearl tipped her head back farther to allow her lover better access. She whined in disappointment as Jasper pulled away. 

"Calm down, love. Take this off for me." Jasper tugged at the edge of her girlfriend's baggy nightshirt which hung off of her frame. Pearl took her shirt in her own hands, putting her palms over the orange warrior's. Together they pulled the outfit over her head. Pearl was left now in only her soft pink panties. 

Jasper lifted a hand and cupped it around the perky buds of two tiny breasts in front of her wonderingly. It was the first time she had seen Pearl without a shirt and she was not disappointed, even when she saw how small they were. 

"Jazzy, don't tease," the small one groaned. "Don't stare either. I know they're small." 

"I don't mind," Jasper replied. Then she leaned forward and took one blue nipple in her mouth. Pearl gasped and threw her head back sharply, a cry escaping her lips. 

"Ja-Jasper!" Jasper smiled softly and began to suckle and the smaller gem's tiny chest. With one hand, she flicked the other nipple lightly and sent Pearl careening into a place reminiscent of heaven. With her other hand, she reached down and tucked two fingers between her lover's legs. Pearl cried out again desperately and began to grind against Jasper's hand. 

"Oh please," she begged.

"Alright love," Jasper replied finally, pulling back. She phased off her suit with one swift command, then leaned down and gripped the edge of Pearl's panties to slide them off. Now Pearl was completely bare and Jasper wore only her boxers. Jasper slipped one finger into Pearl and looked up to see her reaction. Pearl stared down at the strong gem between her legs and spread them just a little farther, biting down on her lip. "Everything okay up there?"

"A-ah, yes, just give it to me, please," Pearl gasped. 

"Hold on. We gotta get you ready," Jasper replied to the demand. She gently pumped in and out before adding a second digit. She could feel herself getting harder by the second. Her length twisted inside her boxers, begging for release. 

"Damn it Jasper, just give it to me, I can take it!" Pearl protested. 

"Alright," Jasper sighed. She pulled her fingers out and licked them clean before sliding her boxers off to reveal her throbbing tentacle. She leaned up to her lover's face and kissed her again before pressing her hips forward to meet Pearl's pale ones. 

"A-agh," Jasper grunted as her tentacle slid partially inside of Pearl's aching hole. She pressed forward a little more until she was about halfway in when Pearl let out a tiny whimper. "You okay dolly?" the bigger asked, resting her forehead gently on Pearl's gem. Pearl just nodded. 

"Okay, I'm gonna go a little farther," Jasper warned her. "D'ya think you can take it?" Her voice was a little more than a whisper. 

"Yes, please Jazzy, just give it to me," Pearl whimpered. Jasper pushed in a little more, curving her spine backwards to watch the smaller gem's reaction. Her eyes squeezed shut and she whined again in slight pain. Her hole was being forcibly stretched by Jasper's length. It didn't help matters that she had never even touched herself before. 

"Just a little more, baby. Almost there," Jasper encouraged her. 

"Ow," Pearl whispered. "I-I don't know how much more I c-can take." She was beginning to regret her decision to stop Jasper from stretching her. Jasper kissed her again to distract her from the pain. 

"Almost there love," she repeated. Then she tipped her hips forward just a little further and bottomed out. Both Pearl and Jasper felt the way that there seemed to be a little bit of give which allowed Jasper to go in all the way. Now Jasper paused to allow Pearl to adjust. It was a long moment before Pearl spoke. 

"Y-you can move," she whimpered. "Just be gentle."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Jasper replied. 

The large orange gem pulled out about half way before she pushed back in again. Pearl yelped softly and threw her arms around her lover, her nails and heels digging into the muscles. Jasper looked sharply up at her but pulled out again. The next time she thrust in, Pearl moaned loudly. 

"Oh, Jasper!" The love and pleasure in her voice was nearly tangible. Jasper smiled and kissed her neck before repeating her action. 

"Jasper, faster," Pearl groaned after a moment. Jasper obliged and began to move faster. There was something very intoxicating about holding the fragile gem like this and hearing her noises so close to her ear. 

"D-dolly, I don't know how much more I can take," Jasper warned her. Both of them were drenched in sweat. 

"JasPER! I'm gonna c-CUM!" Pearl screamed. Jasper bit down on her neck and pushed in as far as she could, then the two came together. 

After a moment, Jasper pulled out carefully. She flopped down on the bed next to an exhausted Pearl. 

"You okay doll?" Jasper panted. Pearl nodded, her eyes still closed. 

"That was fun."

"We'll need to do that again," Jasper chuckled in agreement. "But, for now, let's just rest." She pulled the blankets back over the both of them and curled her body around Pearl's. "Love ya, doll."

"I love you too, Jazzy," Pearl replied happily. 

It was such a wonderful first time.


	2. Garnet x Pearl

Soft humming filled the room as Garnet stalked her prey, keeping her footsteps as light as possible. She was silent as she moved, quick and gentle, creeping up to the pale, lithe gem who stood on the surface of the water. 

"Pearl," Garnet greeted her, placing both hands on her lover's hips and pressing a soft kiss to the long column of her neck. 

Pearl jumped. "Oh! Garnet," she replied, setting her own hands on top of the fusion's and turning her upper body to press a soft kiss to Garnet's full lips. "Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to see you," Garnet murmured, moving to the other side of Pearl's neck and placing another kiss there. Pearl tipped her head with a sigh as her partner sucked at the skin there harder, hard enough to leave a mark. She drew back to admire her work and soothed the spot with a few apologetic laps of her tongue. 

"Mm, Garnet," Pearl moaned. Garnet's right hand, her Ruby-studded palm, began to sneak down Pearl's waist, around her stomach, beneath her shirt, and down to the waistline of her pants. 

"Let me know if you need to stop," Garnet reminded her. 

"Mm-hmm, please keep going," Pearl begged, tilting her hips forward. Her cheeks were flushed a beautiful shade of light blue, almost the color of her eyes. 

"Here." Instead of moving farther, Garnet withdrew her hand, to a disappointed whine from Pearl, spun Pearl to face her, and sat them both down on the ground. "There, now I can look at you."

Reaching up with both hands, Garnet slid Pearl's jacket down her shoulders and off, tossing it to the side somewhere. Pearl moved to help her, pulling her top out from where it was tucked in and rolling it up and off of her body. Garnet reached out and cupped one of Pearl's small breasts, running her thumb over the pale blue nipple. Pearl gasped, her tiny lips parting just enough to let the sound out, her baby blue eyes slipping halfway closed.

Garnet smiled, humming as she stroked at the small gem's nipple. She leaned in and took the other nipple in her mouth, suckling at it like a child. Pearl moaned, her eyes sliding shut.

One hand slid down again, slipping under the edge of Pearl's pants, dragging them down her legs, and pulling them off before tossing them to the side. Long, slender, wicked fingers slipped along the line where the pale lips met, tucking in almost to the slippery hole. Garnet dragged her middle finger up and flicked Pearl's pale blue clit, causing the latter to gasp, curling her fingers in her lover's hair. 

Garnet switched nipples, drawing the left one into her mouth while she fondled the other with her free left hand. Being so close to Pearl's neck, Garnet could see the small blue spots that dotted her shoulder, tiny freckles that were impossible to see at any other distance. The smooth expanse of her skin was otherwise unmarked, save for the sky blue mark on her thin neck that Garnet herself had made moments before. Even that was delicate, as soft and sweet as the gem whose body it adorned. 

Soft hair brushed Garnet's hand as she stroked Pearl's tiny opening, listening to the sweet moans and sighs that fell from her small lips. Her modest chest rose and fell with heavy breaths as Garnet pleasured her, flicking a finger under her clit, brushing over her pussy, kissing at her nipple. Pearl turned her head away, panting. Garnet removed her hand from Pearl's nipple and placed it behind her back to allow the flexible dancer to lift her other hand, the one that wasn't in the fusion's hair, and stroke at the maroon body in front of her. 

This was a signal Garnet recognized. She slipped a single finger into Pearl's entrance, causing her to cry out and arch her back into the palm that held her. Garnet paused for a second before she began to slip her finger in and out, slick beginning to collect on her hand. She released the nipple she was sucking on and drew her tongue over the flesh there, delighting in the smoothness of her skin. The tip of her tongue ran along Pearl's prominent collarbone, dragged up along her jawline, and moved to her ear. Once there, Garnet licked around the outside of Pearl's ear before biting down, just a bit. Her lips closed around the top edge and she sucked, slipping her pointer finger inside of Pearl. 

Pearl groaned, her body lighting up. Fire rushed through her body and she felt weak, her limbs unresponsive. Garnet continued to nibble on her ear, licking around the edge and biting down, kissing and sucking. Her mouth moved back down Pearl's neck and she kissed over her mark again, drawing her tongue over it and sucking. She then moved down farther and began to nip at the pale gem's collarbone, licking and kissing the soft expanse of skin there. 

As Garnet lifted her thumb, Pearl moaned again, a beautiful sound. With a single touch to the tip of her sensitive clit, it was all over. 

Pearl gasped, her whole body locking straight, and clenched her legs around the wrist at her crotch. Her eyes squeezed shut and she moaned, clutching at Garnet's hair. 

Garnet waited there, frozen, as Pearl's orgasm washed over here. Only when she sat up did Garnet dare remove her fingers. 

Pearl kissed her, warm and sweet. Their lips met in a beautiful embrace as Pearl slipped her arms around the other's neck, holding her in place. 

"Oh, thank you, Garnet," she sighed when they broke apart. "That was wonderful. I needed that." 

"I know you did," Garnet replied. 

"Now, it's your turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have this. I'll make part two with Garnet, I swear. I'm just so horny I can't write. See you guys later! Stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think of my Jaspearl story? Agh, this is so late, I'm sorry. It took forever. It could use some work, I suppose. This was fun though. I hope you enjoyed reading it! I don't really have too much to say, so I guess I should go. See you later! Bye!


End file.
